1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ointment for use on the skin, and more particularly to a skin ointment which is useful for softening facial wrinkles, moisturizing the skin, tightening the skin, and, soothing burns, psoriasis and athlete's foot, acne, baby diaper rash, bedsores and insect bites.
2. General Background
The most common uses of the ointment of the present invention disclosed herein is the softening of facial wrinkles, tightening the skin and the moisturizing of the skin. Other skin problems which are also in need of treatment are burns, psoriasis and athlete's foot which may lead the affected person to desire relief. Other skin problems which are treatable by the ointment disclosed herein are acne, baby diaper rash, bedsores and insect bites for which he present invention provides a soothing relief.